Happy Present, Grim Future
by Yami'sLittleGirl
Summary: Used to be 'Hidden Wrongs May lead to Wrights', but that was to long and the title didn't fit the story. Oh well. Harry has been having these wierd dreams, but are they really just dreams? Eventually HermioneXHarry.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Oh well, I don't care.

A/N: My first HP fic, I hope that you like it! I really don't know, but I still hope some people still like the idea of Hermione and Harry together, I do! And also I hope that you can handle sad endings, because that is how this story is going to end. Sadly, but the rest of it will be happy (hope you know that that is a complete and utter lie). R&R PLZ!

Chapter One

A boy, about the age of sixteen, laid in bed. He was drenched in sweat, his eyes were pinched shut, and his teeth were gritted, as if in pain.

This boy seemed to be like any other boy, an occasional bad dream, but not him, he was Harry Potter, and this was no ordinary nightmare. This was more of a vision, what was to come.

Enter Dream

Harry looked up, and saw his captor, his long face was pale, almost white, which made his red eyes glow. If you took a quick look at him, he looked human, but if you looked closer, he looked more like a serpent.

He swooped down on Harry. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a long piece of wood.

"Imperio," He muttered.

A jet of light burst from the stick and shot Harry.

"Ahh!" Harry screamed. He collapsed on the floor in pain. He choked up blood, and held his legs to his chest.

"And now for those little friends of yours." He said.

"No, Hermione," Harry choked, "Ron." Harry turned to face his captor again. "Voldemort, let them go."

"Now why would I do that, so they could leave and fetch Dumbledore?" Voldemort taunted, "No, they shall die. They have interfered to many times." 

He turned to face a young boy with red hair and freckles splattered on his face.

"Ron!"

"Avada Kadavra." Voldemort hissed. 

A green light erupted from his wand, striking the unconscious boy, killing him.

Though Harry thought his pain couldn't grow, he was wrong. He felt a tinge of pain poke at his heart, Ron was his best friend, his first friend.

"Know for the girl," Voldemort turned to a tall, skinny girl with curly brown hair. "Your last source of comfort shall soon be gone, boy. Soon you shall join them soon, so don't feel lonely."

He paused for just a moment and then shouted, "Avada Kadavra!"

And the same process occurred, ending in death. "Hermione!" Harry cried, the tears were streaming down his cheeks, "No, no, not you, you're the one who helped me, the one who made me live, I, I…"

End Dream

"Ahh!" Harry bolted straight up. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and the tears off his cheeks. 

His scar burned. He knew that Voldemort must have been planning something terrible, why else would he have these haunting dreams?

"Why me?" He asked himself, "What did I do to deserve such a life?"

Even with these questions plaguing him, he drifted off to sleep. A dreamless sleep, that is.

'''''

When Harry awoke the clock read 6:17, that was enough time to start on his transfiguration homework. He took out his quill and ink from under the loose floor board beneath his bed.

He read it, and took out his book. This wasn't going to be that hard.

Two hours later, he had finished, and he still had thirteen minutes to get dressed and downstairs.

He grabbed a pair of jeans, and a dirty gray sweater and slipped them on, he played with his hair, and then walked downstairs.

Aunt Patunia and Uncle Vernon were downstairs already. Harry walked into the kitchen, and was ignored. He had gotten used to this treatment, and actually like the fact that they weren't yelling at him.

He made himself eggs and then walked back upstairs to think.

When he got to his room, Hedwig was in her cage hooting to him to let her out. "Sorry Hedwig, I can't Uncle Vernon will kill me."

She glared at him, a hint of annoyance stung her eyes. He once again slipped out the loose board and pulled out a dead mouse. He gave it to Hedwig to make her happy.

After feeding Hedwig, he walked to his bed and lay down. He traced his scar and felt it tingle, another one of Voldemort's emotions most likely. 

When Harry thought about this, he tried to figure out what he had felt, it wasn't pain, and he didn't feel angry, he almost felt… pleased.

'''''

Harry heard a tap on the window and sat up. He saw a large barn owl outside with a letter attached to its leg. He went to the window and opened it. The owl extended its leg for him to take the letter.

He read it.

To Mr. Harry Potter

Number 4 Privet Drive

Second Room Too the Left on the Second Floor.

He opened the letter it read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You will once again be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, you have and enclosed list of books required. Terms start on September 1st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal

Harry took out the list of school supplies and read it over, just the normal.

Harry went over to the open window and closed it, since the owl had long since left.

Harry stashed the letter in the loose board, and sat back down to think. But his train of thought was interrupted by a peck at the window.

Harry looked up to see Pig outside. He walked over to the window and once again opened it.

"I suppose you've got a letter from Ron, haven't you?" He said. Pig just looked at him, then extended it's leg so that Harry could detach the letter.

It said:

Dear Harry,

Mom said that you could stay with us for the rest of summer break, so that you could get to Diagon Alley. We'll be here on July 8th.

See you soon, 

You're friend,

Ron

P.S. Guess what? Hermione's coming too!

When Harry had finished reading it, he was happy he was going to go see Hermione and Ron. He hadn't seen them seen last year! He just couldn't wait.

'''''

Harry didn't have to wait long, July 8th seemed to come quicker that the 1st!

He looked down at his trunk, he had his robes, wand, books, a sack of gold, and his broom. On top of it sat Hedwig's cage, with Hedwig inside of course.

He picked it up and dragged it downstairs to wait for the Weasley's.

After about twenty four minutes, they showed up.

"Hello, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted happily.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Harry responded.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione shouted coming out from behind Mrs. Weasley. She locked Harry in a tight embrace.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a greeting, or at least a handshake?" Ron butted in.

"Hi Ron."

"So, how bad has it been with the muggles?"

"Not bad, they've ignored me the whole time."

"Well that isn't very kind of them." Hermione said.

"Sorta, but it's better than being yelled at constantly." Harry said.

"Well we better be getting going, we want to get home before Arthur." Mrs. Weasly stated as she started to walk out the door.

In front of them stood a mini van, nothing out of the ordinary- odd.

"You read?" She asked.

"Yep." Ron said.

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

"Let's go." Harry smiled as he looked back at Privet Drive, glad that he could finally leave.

They all jumped into the car and buckled up as Mrs. Weasly put Harry's stuff in the trunk.

The car ride was uneventful. Boring was an understatement. Lifeless was a little closer, but I can't find a word to describe it accurately. 

'''''

When they got to the Burrow, they were greeted by Ginny, who was a lot taller that she used to be, about two inches shorted that Hermione, and four shorter that Harry and Ron.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny said smiling.

"Hi, Ginny."

After a short talk about what had been happening, Harry was shown to his room. It was small, and colored a bright yellowish color, with a twin sized bed in the corner, a desk for writing, and a bureau to keep his clothes in.

It was nice, cozy, just like what he never had.

"My rooms across the hall, and Hermione's is next to yours on the right. Kay?" Ron said, showing him where everything was.

"Yeah, I got it." Harry responded.

He knew that he was going to enjoy his time here.

"Hey, Harry," Ron started, "Do you want to play a game of wizards chess?"

"Sure," Harry said, "And I bet I can beat you."

"What? No way, you never have, and never will."

"Okay, then why don't you prove it."

"You're on!"

'''''

A/N: How did you like it? Was it okay? Was it boring? Was it good? Was it sad? Was it weird? Will you plz R&R so I can know? I really want reviews, I don't normally get that many, so please do! Oh, and don't be to harsh because this is my first Harry Potter fic that I didn't want to delete in three seconds. I actually think that some people might actually read this story and like it.


End file.
